


aubades

by lovewitches



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Characters, Language Barrier, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewitches/pseuds/lovewitches
Summary: a sharp breath was heard from the room as a voice spoke soft as to not be heard,"being in love has never been easy. boys will steal your heart and never return it," mumbled said voice. it continued with a "i have a feeling... piers, i'm going to be honest, you're about to make the worst mistake of your life."if only he listened.⁕⁕⁕piers basil has always been hard-working and dedicated to his school studies. he's a straight-a student and has a bright future ahead of him. which is why he was perfect for the job. callum buckley has recently moved from Brazil all the way to England. not being a native english speaker, callum would definitely struggle in secondary school. piers has been assigned to tutor him and help him out with anything and everything.one day, callum showed up at piers' doorstep with fear in his eyes and begged the boy to help him.





	aubades

The boy let out a soft breath, watching it condensate with a tiny smile on his lips. A brief memory of being a child and pretending he was a dragon passed through his brain; his father lifting him up while the little version of himself roared; however, he forced himself to snap out of it. This boy was on a mission, well, a mission to walk to school. Piers didn't live that far away from his school and besides, he appreciated the chill of the season. He took his time before he started to actually hurry so he wouldn't freeze or be late to school. There was going to be a new student in his class. He had known for almost a week now; it might have been that he was on the Student Council, one of the student-student relations officials, part of the Welcoming Committee, or maybe he had seen the new family move in while on his daily after-school run? Piers had only looked briefly, but he saw two boys possibly around the same age as himself and a girl who may have been in primary school. Either way, he knew there were to be new students.

 

The school was rather old, dating back to the late 60s. It was brick colored and large in stature (the school had three floors, after all) with Gothic architecture. Buildings flowed out of the main building and those add-ons had add-ons. Buildings slowly became separate to accommodate for all the classes being taught. West of the campus was most recent; this being evident by the more modern-esque design. The back of the school was where all the sports would practice. Such as football and rugby, but due to the weather, any sports were cancelled until the snow melted and the temperature went back up.

 

It was still considerably early when Piers got to school — although, in his mind, he felt he was late. The strawberry blond plastered on a bright smile once seeing his fellow pupils. He lingered around his friends and boyfriend for a few moments, giving the latter a quick kiss cheek before heading to his commissioner's room.

 

Once there, he opened the door with a slight cringe. The hinges on the said door made a terrible creaking sound that nobody would get used to. Mrs. Gardner would put in countless maintenance requests, but it would always be pushed to the side due to either faltering heating units or required cleaning. One kid tried to fix the hinges on the door, once; it failed miserably and made the problem much worse. The student accidentally took the door off the hinges. This caused the door to now close awkwardly with a bit of force. 

 

The classroom was large in size compared to her previous classroom and had a lot more room for decoration. This, however, did not mean that Mrs. Gardner would actually decorate. Piers was the one who filled up her room with things he's crafted along with her other students. It had a minimalist vibe to it with plants and fairy lights. Piers' eyes met with Mrs. Gardner and they both smiled at one another. Mrs. Gardner was a petite lady with short brown hair in a pixie cut. She was heavily pregnant and had recently disclosed that she was having a baby boy to the committee. "Good morning, Mrs. Gardner," Piers spoke as he began to set his stuff down in one of the chairs. "Good morning, Piers," She smiled warmly and waddled over to him. She gave him a big hug and Piers hugged her back.

 

"Are you ready for the tour?" She asked with her soft and sweet voice. 

 

Piers nodded slightly and pulled away, "I'm really excited!" 

 

Mrs. Gardner waddled back over to her desk to get Piers a document for him, "I have the two student's names for you. They're siblings!"

 

The boy followed her back and he was handed the paper. He quickly scanned over it and promptly handed it back to her, "Callum and Rosalie Buckley?" He hoped that they were sweet people, but the last person he gave a tour to was an absolute nightmare to deal with. He didn't blame the girl though, she was nervous and had recently moved to England from France. She wasn't exactly excited about the move either. Her name was Lilith Wilson and she was in the same year that Piers and now Callum would be in. 

 

 ⁕ ⁕ ⁕

 

The time had come. Everything was in place and Piers had been chewing on his pen with nervous intentions, leaning on the entrance wall. He didn't want Callum and Rosalie to miss Piers (despite them being told what the boy looked like.) He took a slow breath and wondered where all this anxiety was coming from. He never felt like this before when greeting people. Piers was rather extroverted, a people person, and he loved to please people, but he felt like something was weighing down on his chest in a suffocating manner. He wasn't sure if this was his intuition telling him something or what.

 

A familiar voice filled the empty hall — a fellow student who was helping — who was speaking to two other people. From context clues, this was Callum and Rosalie. Piers stood up straight and placed his pen in his shirt's uniform pocket. His heart was beating quickly and he looked at the trio that arrived. 

 

The first thing he noticed was that the boy towered over both of the two girls and Piers himself. The girl was staying close to her brother. 

 

"Hi! I'm Piers. I'll be your guide today-" 

 

Piers and Callum's eyes met. Piers felt his heart beat faster and faster and his cheeks flush. 

 

Oh no. 


End file.
